uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1912
1912 (MCMXII) fue un año bisiesto comenzando en lunes en el calendario gregoriano. Acontecimientos Enero * 1 de enero: se establece la República de China. * 4 de enero: se funda en La Línea de la Concepción un nuevo equipo de fútbol llamado Real Balompédica Linense club decano del campo de Gibraltar. * 6 de enero: Nuevo México comienza a formar parte de Estados Unidos como cuadragésimo séptimo Estado. * 17 y 18 de enero: el explorador británico Robert F. Scott llega al Polo Sur, poco más de un mes después de que llegara el noruego Roald Amundsen. * 28 de enero: en Ecuador, una «chusma organizada» arrastra por las calles a Eloy, Medardo, Flavio Alfaro, Ulpiano Paez, Luciano Coral, y Manuel Serrano (líderes de la Revolución liberal y los queman vivos. Febrero * 2 de febrero: en Alemania se inaugura el nuevo alumbrado público de gas de neón. * 3 de febrero: los reyes de España salen de Madrid hacia Ferrol con objeto de asistir a la botadura del "España", nuevo buque acorazado de la Armada. * 5 de febrero: se bota el acorazado España, primero de los barcos de guerra construidos tras la destrucción de la Marina española en las guerras de Cuba y Filipinas. * 6 de febrero: Colombia: circula el primer ejemplar del diario El Colombiano de Medellín. * 9 de febrero: se inundan algunos barrios de Sevilla por el desbordamiento del Guadalquivir. * 12 de febrero: Sun Yat-sen renuncia y Yuan Shikai asume la Presidencia de China. * 13 de febrero: el Gobierno imperial chino reconoce la República Argentina. El Congreso Nacional otorga a una empresa la construcción de la línea B de subterráneo. * 14 de febrero: Arizona es admitido como el cuadragésimo octavo Estado de la Unión. * 17 de febrero: en España se suspenden las sesiones de las Cámaras con motivo del carnaval. ** En el Palau de la Música Catalana se celebra una asamblea de la Unión de Viticultores. * 23 de febrero: Italia bombardea Beirut (Líbano). Comienza la guerra entre Italia y Turquía. ** En Suiza, se inician las obras del túnel del Jungfrau, a 3457 m de altura. * 29 de febrero: en Tandil (Argentina), se cae la Piedra movediza. Marzo * 1 de marzo: Albert Berry salta de un aeroplano para probar el primer paracaídas. * 14 de marzo: Lawrence Oates, miembro de la expedición al polo sur de Robert Falcon Scott, sabiéndose agonizante y para no retrasar a sus compañeros, abandona la tienda diciendo: «I am just going outside and may be some time» (salgo un momento afuera, y puede ser un rato). Abril * 2 de abril: ocurre un eclipse parcial de Luna.El 2 de abril de 1912 hubo un eclipse parcial de Luna * 12 de abril: en Tuguegarao (Filipinas) se registra la temperatura más alta en la Historia de ese país: 42,2 °C (107,9 °F). [[Archivo:Stöwer Titanic.jpg|thumb|200px|El [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] se hunde el 15 de abril de 1912.]] * 14 de abril: en medio del océano Atlántico, el buque Titanic ―que viajaba de Southampton (Inglaterra) con 2200 personas a bordo hacia la ciudad de Nueva York (Estados Unidos)― roza con un iceberg causando el hundimiento a las 23:40 h. * 15 de abril: en medio del océano Atlántico, termina de hundirse el [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]], a las 2:20 h de la madrugada. Se pierden 1517 vidas. * 18 de abril: el [[RMS Carpathia|RMS Carpathia]] llega a Nueva York tras rescatar a 705 supervivientes del hundimiento del Titanic. * 30 de abril: se funda el equipo América Futebol Clube, en la ciudad basileña de Belo Horizonte. Mayo * 6 de mayo: en Nueva York, sufragistas realizan una manifestación feminista. * 9 de mayo: se publica el primer número de la revista Mundo Galante. * 17 de mayo: en Bionassay, a 2400 metros se construye la vía férrea más elevada de los Alpes. * 17 de mayo: Por decreto legislativo son adoptados legalmente como símbolos patrios el escudo y la bandera de El Salvador. Junio * 4 de junio: en Chile se funda el Partido Obrero Socialista, que dará origen al Partido Comunista de Chile. * 6–8 de junio: Entra en erupción el monte Novarupta en Alaska. * 9 Asesinatos del hacha en Villisca (Iowa), homicidio sucedido en Villisca aún sin resolver. * 25 de junio: en Alcorta (Argentina) se inicia la rebelión agraria conocida como el Grito de Alcorta. Julio * 24 de julio: en México se funda la Escuela Libre de Derecho. * 30 de julio: en España se fundan los Exploradores de España (inicio oficial del Escultismo en España). Agosto 11 de agosto. Marita inventa la cremallera. 14 de Agosto. Tropas norteamericanas, al mando del general Butler, invaden Nicaragua y ocupan las calles de su capital, Managua. Los marines norteamericanos han respondido de este modo a la llamada de auxilio emitida por el debilitado presidente nicaragüense Adolfo Díaz, incapaz de contener la insurrección popular contra el Gobierno que amenaza con derrocarlo Septiembre 22 de septiembre Se funda la Casa del Obrero Mundial en la Ciudad de México Octubre * 1 de octubre: en Paraguay se funda el club de fútbol Club Cerro Porteño * 18 de octubre: fin de la Guerra italo-turca. Primera guerra balcánica Noviembre * 5 de noviembre: Elecciones presidenciales de Estados Unidos de 1912. El demócrata Woodrow Wilson vence cómodamente al Presidente republicano William Howard Taft, que no logra la reelección, y al candidato progresista, Theodore Roosevelt por una sobrada ventaja de 335 votos electorales para los demócratas, 108 para los republicanos y 88 para los progresistas. * 12 de noviembre: en la Puerta del Sol (Madrid) es asesinado José Canalejas, presidente del Gobierno español. * 21 de noviembre:Se funda el Club Deportivo Tenerife. * 23 de noviembre: En Colombia el se funda el primer equipo colombiano The Cali Football Club, precursor del actual Deportivo Cali, refundado en 1959. Diciembre * 8 de diciembre: Los hermanos Di Domenico estrenan el cine en Colombia. * 21 de diciembre: Dinamarca, Noruega y Suecia declaran su neutralidad en caso de guerra. * 21 de diciembre: en México, los rebeldes mandados por Pascual Orozco se apoderan de Casas Grandes (Chihuahua). * 28 de diciembre: en Mérida se funda el club de fútbol Sportiva Emeritense (actual Mérida Asociación Deportiva). * Libia se convierte en colonia italiana. * El Tíbet se declara independiente. * En Sevilla, los Caños de Carmona son demolidos por reajustes en la ciudad. * En Canarias se crean los siete Cabildos Insulares, organismos exclusivos de estas islas, con cierta autonomía política, administrativa, económica y fiscal. Nacimientos * 2 de enero: Renato Guttuso, pintor italiano (f. 1987). * 6 de enero: Celso Emilio Ferreiro, poeta español (f. 1979). * 6 de enero: Loretta Young, actriz estadounidense (f. 2000). * 21 de enero: Konrad Bloch, químico alemán, premio Nobel de Medicina en 1964 (f. 2000). * 23 de enero: Lucho Bermúdez, cantante, compositor arreglista, clarinetista y director (f. 1994). * 28 de enero: Jackson Pollock, pintor estadounidense (f. 1956). * 30 de enero: Horst Matthai Quelle, filósofo alemán (f. 1999). * 31 de enero: Camilo Ponce Enríquez, político ecuatoriano (f. 1976). * 2 de febrero: Millvina Dean, última superviviente del hundimiento del Titanic (f. 2009). * 20 de febrero: Pierre Boulle, escritor francés (f. 1994). * 19 de marzo: Adolf Galland, militar alemán (f. 1996). * 23 de marzo: Werner von Braun, ingeniero espacial germano-estadounidense (f. 1977). * 14 de abril: Robert Doisneau, fotógrafo francés (f. 1994). * 15 de abril: Kim Il-sung, líder de Corea del Norte entre 1948 y 1994 (f. 1994). * 8 de mayo: George Woodcock, escritor y poeta canadiense (f. 1995). * 9 de mayo: Pedro Armendáriz, actor mexicano (f. 1963). * 28 de mayo: Patrick White, escritor australiano, premio Nobel de Literatura en 1973 (f. 1990). * 4 de junio: Robert Jacobsen artista danés (f. 1993). * 23 de junio: Alan Turing, matemático británico (f. 1954). * 30 de junio: Leopoldo Zea, filósofo mexicano (f. 2004). * 30 de junio: Antonio Gómez Cano pintor español (f. 1984). * 20 de julio: Enrique Gil Guerra, pintor español (f. 1996). * 24 de julio: Arturo Acebal-Idígoras, pintor, escultor y ceramista vasco de origen argentino (f. 1977). * 24 de julio: Alejandro "Patón" Carrasquel, beisbolista venezolano (f. 1969). * 31 de julio: Milton Friedman, economista estadounidense (f. 2006). * 9 de agosto: Igor Markevitch, director de orquesta y compositor ucraniano (f. 1983). * 10 de agosto: Jorge Amado, escritor brasileño (f. 2001). * 12 de agosto: Ertugrul Osman V, aristócrata turco-otomano (f. 2009). * 12 de agosto: Samuel Fuller, cineasta estadounidense (f. 1997). * 15 de agosto: Elizabeth Kerr, actriz estadounidense (f. 2000). * 15 de agosto: Julia Child, cocinera estadounidense de comida francesa (f. 2004). * 18 de agosto: Elsa Morante, escritora italiana (f. 1985). * 23 de agosto: Gene Kelly, actor y bailarín estadounidense (f. 1996). * 25 de agosto: Erich Honecker, político y presidente de la República Democrática Alemana entre 1976 y 1989 (f. 1994). * 30 de agosto: Nancy Wake, periodista y espía neozelandesa (f. 2011). * 31 de agosto: Ramón Vinay, cantante de ópera chileno (f. 1996). * 4 de septiembre: Gunther Lützow, aviador militar alemán (f. 1945). * 5 de septiembre: John Cage, compositor estadounidense (f. 1992). * 8 de septiembre: Alexander Mackendrick, cineasta estadounidense (f. 1993). * 11 de septiembre: Apa Sahib Pant, político, diplomático y escritor indio (f. 1992). * 29 de septiembre: Michelangelo Antonioni, cineasta italiano (f. 2007). * 1 de octubre: Tulio Jacovella, periodista, editor de libros y escritor argentino (f. 1994). * 7 de octubre: Fernando Belaunde Terry, arquitecto, político y presidente de la República del Perú (f. 2002). * 8 de octubre: Roger Pla, escritor y crítico de arte argentino (f. 1982). * 10 de octubre: Juan Ingallinella, médico comunista argentino; asesinado (f. 1955). * 17 de octubre: Juan Pablo I, papa de la Iglesia católica (f. 1978). * 27 de octubre: Conlon Nancarrow, compositor mexicano de origen estadounidense (f. 1997). * 3 de noviembre: Alfredo Stroessner Matiauda, militar, político y dictador paraguayo (f. 2006). * 20 de noviembre: Otón de Habsburgo-Lorena, príncipe heredero austrohúngaro (f. 2011). * 30 de noviembre: Hugo del Carril, director de cine, actor, guionista y cantante argentino (f. 1989). * 1 de diciembre: Minoru Yamasaki, arquitecto estadounidense (f. 1986). * 31 de diciembre: John Dutton Frost, militar británico (f. 1993). Fallecimientos * 1 de enero: Cleto Zavala, compositor español (n. 1847). * 28 de enero: Eloy Alfaro, presidente ecuatoriano (n. 1842). * 29 de marzo: Robert Falcon Scott, explorador británico (n. 1868). * 30 de marzo: Karl May, novelista alemán. * 15 de abril: las 1514 víctimas del hundimiento del transatlántico Titanic, entre ellos: ** Thomas Andrews (39), arquitecto naval británico (n. 1873). ** John Jacob Astor IV (47), millonario estadounidense (n. 1864). ** Archibald Butt (46), periodista y militar estadounidense, ayudante de los presidentes Theodore Roosevelt y William Taft (n. 1865). ** Jacques Futrelle (37), escritor francés (n. 1875). ** Benjamin Guggenheim (46), empresario y millonario estadounidense (n. 1865). ** John Harper (40), pastor de una iglesia bautista; puso a salvo a su hija Annie Jessie Harper (8) y rehusó a su puesto en un bote (n. 1872). ** Wallace Hartley, violinista británico (n. 1878). ** Francis David Millet (45), pintor, escultor, reportero y ensayista estadounidense (n. 1846). ** James Paul Moody (24), oficial del Titanic (n. 1887). ** William McMaster Murdoch (39), oficial del Titanic (n. 1873). ** Edward John Smith, marino mercante británico, capitán del Titanic (n. 1850). ** William Thomas Stead (62), periodista, pionero del periodismo de investigación, y editor británico (n. 1849). ** Isidor Straus (67), empresario estadounidense, fundador de los almacenes Macy's, en Nueva York y congresista en la Cámara de Representantes de los Estados Unidos (n. 1845). ** Manuel Uruchurtu (39), diputado mexicano (n. 1872). ** Henry Wilde (39), jefe de oficiales del Titanic (n. 1872). * 20 de abril: Pedro Lira, pintor chileno (n. 1845). * 20 de abril: Bram Stoker, escritor británico (n. 1847). * 5 de mayo: Rafael Pombo, escritor y diplomático colombiano (n. 1833). * 14 de mayo: August Strindberg, escritor y dramaturgo sueco (n. 1849). * 19 de mayo: Marcelino Menéndez Pelayo, polígrafo, político y erudito español (n. 1856). * 30 de mayo: Wilbur Wright, aviador estadounidense (n. 1867). * 12 de junio: Frédéric Passy, político y economista francés, premio Nobel de la Paz en 1901 (n. 1822). * 17 de julio: Henri Poincaré, matemático y hombre de ciencia francés (n. 1854). * 6 de agosto: Julio Herrera y Obes, presidente uruguayo (n. 1841). * 13 de agosto: Jules Massenet, compositor de ópera francés (n. 1842). * 19 de agosto: Antonio Rodríguez Martínez (el Tío de la Tiza), músico y compositor español (n. 1861). * 26 de agosto: José María Velasco Gómez, pintor paisajista mexicano (n. 1840). * 4 de octubre: Benjamín Francisco Zeledón Rodríguez, abogado, político y militar nicaragüense (n. 1879). * 16 de octubre: Auguste Beernaert, estadista belga, premio Nobel de la Paz en 1909 (n. 1829). * 3 de noviembre: Mutsuhito, emperador japonés (n. 1852). * 12 de noviembre: José Canalejas, político y escritor español (n. 1854). * 21 de noviembre: Máximo Tajes, presidente uruguayo (n. 1852). * 13 de diciembre: Vital Aza, dramaturgo cómico español (n. 1851). Arte y literatura * Alexander Berkman: Memorias de un anarquista en prisión. * Antonio Machado: Campos de Castilla. * Bertrand Russell: Los problemas de la filosofía. * Carl Gustav Jung: Transformaciones y símbolos de la libido. * Ezra Pound: Ripostes. * Franz Kafka: Contemplación. * Franz Kafka: La condena. * George Bernard Shaw: Pigmalión. * James Stephens: La olla de oro. * Miguel de Unamuno: Del sentimiento trágico de la vida. * Piotr Uspenski: Tertium organum. * Thomas Mann: La muerte en Venecia. * William Butler Yeats: The Green Helmet and other Poems. Ciencia y tecnología * Lenz: Estudios sobre genética. * Rutherford: Núcleo del átomo. * Fernando Lahille describe por primera vez la marsopa de anteojos (Phocoena dioptrica) * Alfred Wegener:publicó "El origen de los continentes y los océanos" y por esta obra es considerado uno de los padres de la geología moderna (Teoria de la deriva continental). Deporte * 1 de abril Se funda en Ituzaingo el Club Atlético Ituzaingo * Juegos Olímpicos en Estocolmo (Suecia). * Campeonato Uruguayo de Fútbol: Nacional se consagra campeón por tercera vez. * Intermedia de la federación argentina de Foot-ball soccer: el Club Atlético Tigre se proclama campeón de la intermedia de la federación argentina de foot-ball en 1912. * 14 de abril, se funda el Santos de Brasil. * 1 de mayo: se funda en San Justo (Santa Fe), Argentina, el Club Colón de San Justo. * 1 de octubre, se funda el Club Cerro Porteño de Paraguay. *21 de noviembre,se funda el Club Deportivo Tenerife en la isla homónima. *23 de noviembre, se funda el Deportivo Cali de Colombia * 28 de diciembre: se funda el Club Polideportivo Mérida. Premios Nobel * Física: Nils Gustaf Dalén. * Química: Victor Grignard y Paul Sabatier. * Medicina: Alexis Carrel. * Literatura: Gerhart Johann Robert Hauptmann. * Paz: Elihu Root. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1912